


MarkJinBum

by Diamondphantom1



Series: Mark Tuan BoyxBoy one shots [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: BottomMark, Double Penetration, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondphantom1/pseuds/Diamondphantom1





	MarkJinBum

Ship: Mark x Jinyoung x Jaebum

Au: Coffee Shop Au

Triggers- Smut•Threesome•Double Penetration

Summary: There is a couple that always come to the coffee shop Mark works at. The couple soon become close friends with Mark. What happens when they 'take him home'? 

_-----------------------_

3rd Person Pov

It was 6:00pm and Mark was working at his coffee shop. Here weren't too many people. Just an elderly couple and 4 males sitting at a table chatting together. As he hands the elderly couple their drinks, he here's a bell signaling someone just walked in. 

"Welco- Oh! Hey Jaebum, Jinyoung." He goes to say hello to the customers when he notices that it was Jaebum and Jinyoung that walked in. He smiles at them and they smiled back. 

He gets them their regular table in the back. "What would you like?" "Can we just get two coffees?" "Alright. I'll be right back with your coffees." He smiles and start to walk away. "Mark wait!" Jaebum calls. Mark turns around. "Yes?" "What time do you get off?" "9:00" "Ok, well wait for you. You wanna come over to our house?" Mark thinks about it for a while. "Alright. But, you do know that I won't get off for another two hours, right?" They shrug. "Okay then. See you later!"Mark goes back to work. 

It's now 8:15. "Excuse me!" He turns to see that one of the four males from one of the other tables calls him over. How long have they stayed here? He walks to them. "Yes, how may I help you?" "Umm, two things actually." The male says as he and his friends smirk. "One, we'd like the check, and two, we'd like that ass of yours." While the boys smirk, Mark freezes not knowing what to do. "U-um. Sorry. That's not on the menu, but I'll get the check for y-you." As he walks back to the counter, he feels a hand slap his ass and laughter from behind him. He blushes and walks quicker to the counter. He quickly gets their receit and gives it to them. When they sign and give it back, he sees a neumber on it. He looks at them and they smirk and wink. He doesn't know what to do, so he quickly bows to them and runs offs. 

Back at JJPs table, they walk up to the table of the four men. They both grab two of them each my their collars. "Touch him again, and we'll do a lot more than hold you by your collar. Got it!?" Says Jinyoung as he glares at them. They nod and when they are let go, they quickly leave muttering a few sorrys. Then Mark comes out. 

"Hey! I'm ready now." Mark smiles at them and the three walk out of the coffee shop with Mark locking up afterwards. 

In the car, Jaebum drove while Jinyoung was in the passenger seat and Mark was in the middle seat behind Jinyoung. While Mark was sitting there listening to music, he kept noticing the looks Jaebum and Jinyoung were giving him. He didn't know why, but he blushed as he got embarrassed of the attention. 

Arriving at their house, they let Mark in first. They take off their shoes and jackets and sit in the living room, with Mark in the middle, talking. Mark feels kinda out of place, seeing as the two are dating so he's stuck... Third wheeling. He suddenly feels a hand on his thigh and another one around his shoulder as they are talking. For some reason, his heart beat quickens. 

Suddenly, on his right side, Jaebum is wrapping arms around his chest, pulling him so his back is against his chest while they sit up on the couch and Jinyoung is crawling in between his legs. Before he could say anything, Jinyoug presses his mouth against Marks while having a hand wrapped around his neck. Mark is actually enjoying it and kisses back just as hard. When they pull apart, Mark is breathless, confused, and aroused. 

Mark's blushing while looking at Jinyoung. "Wh-what's going on?" "What do you think? Mark, we both like you, and we're sure you like us too. So, will you be both of our boyfriends? If no, than we stay friends. If yes, then we are going to celebrate having another boyfriend by walking into that bedroom and having the time of our lives. So, what is it? Yes or no?" Mark looks at him, thinking. He does think that they are both incredibly handsome and he also had some feelings for the two that he thought wouldn't be returned. So, with his mind set, he says, "yes." At this, relief passes over Jaebum and Jinyoungs faces. From behind, Jaebum kisses him. "You won't regret this, Mark." He pics him up bridal style and walk to the bedroom with Jinyoung close behind, closing the door behind. 

Jaebum carefully places Mark down on the bed. "Are you sure about this?" To answer him, Mark places his arms around Jaebums neck and pulls him so he's hovering over him. "Please," Mark leans into his ear. "daddy." He says in a hushed tone but still loud enough for them both to hear him. They groan and quickly take off all their articles of clothing. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung start to leave hickeys on Marks neck and chest, while also doing it to each other. Mark topples Jinyoung over and before Jinyoung can comprehend, Mark puts his mouth around his dick. Jinyoung groans out loudly and fists a hand in Marks hair. Mark takes it all in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he swirls his tounge around the tip he feels Jinyoung twitching and the hand in his hair pulling him off dick. "Calm down baby, I wanna fuck you before I come." Mark than does the same to Jaebum. 

Jinyoung soon pulls Mark to his hands and knees. While Jinyoung kisses Mark, he hears a bottle open and close behind him and Mark startles when he feels a lubed up finger circling his pretty, pink, hole.  Jinyoung notices and kisses him while pinching his nipples. Jaebum pushes one finger in and Mark groans into Jinyoungs mouth, but soon starts to moan, loudly. "Wow Mark, I never knew you could be this loud." Jinyoung days as he breaks off the kiss.

Jaebum adds another finger and starts scisoring Mark open. When he finds his prostate, Mark yells out his name, back arching. Jaebum smiles and adds another finger. 

When he's done stretching him, he lays down on his back and places Mark over his cock. Mark slowly sits down on Jaebums cock. When he's fully seated, he gasps out in pleasure when his prostate was immediately hit. He tenses a bit, so Jinyoung rubs his back while leaving hickeys on his neck. 

When he relaxes, Jaebum starts to slowly thrust into him. As he gets faster, Mark whines when he suddenly stops all movements. Jaebum chuckles as he pulls Mark down so their chest are touching. Mark is confused until he feels a lubed finger at his entrance above Jaebums cock. 

He knows what's about to happen, and he's so horny, he doesn't care what's gonna happen. He just wants to get fucked into oblivion, no matter how. 

Jinyoung pushes in a finger and Mark groans at the stretch. Jaebum leaves his own hickeys on Marks neck to distract him from the pain. When Jinyoung is finished stretching him with three of his fingers, he does a fourth for good measures. 

He slowly pushes into Mark, causes him to moan at the felling of both their cocks in him, and causing Jaebum to groan as their cocks rub  
together. When he's all the way in, they wait for Mark to adjust and when he nods for them to go. They slowly start to thrust at the same pace and Mark is lost in pleasure. 

Moments later, Mark is moaning like a cock whore as the two pound into him at a menacingly fast pace. He feels his stomach tightening and, somehow, they notice it. "Jaebum, our baby wants to come." Jinyoung says, groaning, as he rubs Marks stomach, close to his cock, but not close enough. "Mmm, me too baby." Jaebum pants in Marks ear. He grabs Marks cock and Make yells as Jaebum pumps him in time with their thrusts. 

Mark feels like he's loosing his mind. "I ne-need to c-come. Please? Ca-a-n I com- ah!" Mark yells at Jaebums hand on his intensifies. Jaebum nibbles on Marks earlobe. "Come with me baby." Mark almost immediately comes in Jaebums hand and on both their chest and Jaebums comes inside him as well, seconds later. He pulls out and kisses Mark as Jinyoung still thrust into Mark, chasing his release. A few thrust later, Jinyoung's biting Marks neck as he comes inside him as well, and Mark moans at the full feeling. 

He also pulls out and goes to get a wet rag to wipe themselves off. They lay down in bed with Mark in the middle as his back is against Jinyoungs chest and his face in Jaebums neck. They both kiss his head. "Mark, you know we love you right?" Mark blushed and nods. "I love you too, both of you." They smile and succome to their dreams.

~The Next Day~

Mark woke up the next morning and noticed that he was in a bed that's not his. He then remembered the night before and smiled to himself. That smile immediately faded when he he tried to stand and had an acing pain in his lower back. Dammit Mark, you just had to get fuck by two guys at the same time. 

The door to the bedroom bust open and in come Jaebum and Jinyoung with worried expressions. "You okay?" Mark glares at him and they laugh. He then pouts at them. "Sorry Mark. Come here." Jaebum opens his arms and Mark wraps his arms around his neck as Jaebuns picks him up bridal style. He noticed that he's wearing what are most likely Jinyoungs clothes.

Jaebum sits on the couch with Mark in his lap as Jinyoung brings their food and aspirin and a cup of water for Mark. Mark swallows the pills down after they finish eating. 

"You know, you guys are lucky I dont have work today or tomorrow." "How so?" They ask, grinning at Mark. "I'm going to be sore for the next two days, and I have hickeys all over my neck!" He pouts again and the two laugh as the give him a peck on the lips. "Sorry. Do you forgive us?" Ji young says, attempting to make a cute face. Mark smiles. "Fine, I forgive you. C-can we lay back down?"

They go back to bed, none knowing that the other isn't asleep, as they bathe in each others existence.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_________________________________________________________________________

We needed more MarkJinBum in the fanfic world, so I made more. 

Hope you enjoyed! Love ya! Bye~


End file.
